ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin
Roderick Kingsley started out as a fashion designer and billionaire with criminal underworld connections, eventually developing a financial empire through unethical business practices and corporate raiding. But his activities had consequences, as they gave him many enemies, one of whom was Narda Ravanna, a rival fashion designer whose business he had ruined. She attempted revenge on Kingsley but was thwarted by Spider-Man. After these incidents, Kingsley sought to protect himself and his empire by gaining more power. One day, one of Kingsley's thugs named George Hill reported to him that he had stumbled upon the secret lair of Gustav Fiers in the hopes of earning a reward from his boss. Instead, Kingsley killed him to ensure that no one else got wind of the discovery. Upon examining the lair and gleaning the secrets within it, Kingsley used several Goblin-based equipment and a diluted version of Globulin Green serum to adopt the identity of the Hobgoblin. He was able to gain enhanced strength, but also avoid the side-effect of induced insanity due to the serum being diluted to a certain degree, but then again Kingsley was already sadistic and twisted in his own manner, so that may have been a component in allowing him to avoid becoming even more insane than he already was. He is currently partners with Fiers to fund development of super-criminal agents for use in the field of testing out specific armors in battle against Spider-Man, and then using the research to develop even stronger armors and superhuman agents to become part of the Sinister Six. In exchange, Kingsley gets a portion of the money the criminals make out in their individual heists. Powers and Abilities Much like the Green Goblin, the Goblin Formula gave Roderick superhuman powers. * Superhuman Strength: Roderick became super-strong. He was strong enough to at least match Spider-Man's strength. He can lift approximately 8 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Roderick can run and operate at superhuman speeds. * Superhuman Stamina: Roderick's body produces less fatigue toxins, allowing him to work at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to wear him down. * Superhuman Durability: Roderick's body tissues, skeletal and musculature structure were enhanced by the Goblin Formula, making it more stronger than any human beings. He is durable enough to survive punctured and gunshot wounds, blunt force traumas, powerful impacts (e.g., falls from great heights) and being struck by another super-humanly strong opponent. * Regenerative Healing Factor: It is still possible for Roderick to sustain injury. IF he does, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. While not as efficient as other superhumans', he can heal from injuries from a matter of days that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. Roderick's regenerative ability is considered greater than Osborn's, thus giving him an immunity to all sorts of radiation, toxins, and diseases. * Superhuman Agility: Hobgoblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Businesspeople Category:Sinister Six Members Category:Goblin Family Category:Armor Users Category:Super Soldier Serum Users